


Human to Con

by KillerGirlFuria



Series: Starlight Ficlets [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: AU, Breakdown Lives, Human to Con, Humans allied with Cons, Other, Predaking stays with Cons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerGirlFuria/pseuds/KillerGirlFuria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(A short English one-shot to my Polish story, Starlight, treat it as kind-off promotion)</p><p>Story in which my sassy human OC, Natalie O'Correl, is gifted with Cybertronian Shell for her birthday.<br/>Also, Megatron wants to fight her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human to Con

**Author's Note:**

> Even if they would keep on wondering just when did KnockOut changed from spoiled beautician into real doctor and a creator, they knew one thing; Natalie was dangerous even without a shell of a cybertronian body he made for her. 
> 
> And maybe that was exactly why they loved her.

There was a loud clang, a thump, and then a roar that shook whole Nemesis ship. Even Predaking, currently resting curled around Megatron’t throne, jerked up surprised, but then upon realizing the source, went back to his slumber, since the source was no danger (to him, at least). Megatron, on the other hand, didn’t even react in the first place. He was already used to erupts like that, and without Predaking’s instincts, he was just plain ignoring it as if nothing happened.

But, obviously, it was throne room where it all got moved into.

The door opened silently, and there she was, her new metal body polished and new the way that made even KnockOut jealous. Her form slim, like her real body, and also tall, about the height of Soundwave. Her feet like those of a cat and long, whip-like tail behind her. Plated armor painted black, gray and olive green with Decepticon symbol slightly under her collarbone. Hair made of dark brown cables, tied in what humans called ‘ponytail’, and her face almost white, as noble of features as ever, and eyes, so wild but also so intelligent, the gaze that made even him, Lord Megatron, respect her the first day she came into Nemesis. That little, human girl, soft by body but unbreakable by mind, like a wild animal but smarter than the most. No wonder Predaking liked her so much, as they were truly alike.

But now, here she was, in a body of one of them. Empty shell KnockOut created for her, a birthday present from him. And after a week of adjusting, she finally had full control over that empty shell brought to life only as long as her real body remained where the spark should be. A masterpiece. Megatron was sure he would like a spar with her, maybe even today.

But speaking of now, the girl in a robot body, Natalie O’Correl, was mercilessly gripping throat of one of faceless Vehicons, and Soundwave, just next to her, was doing his best trying to calm her, and succeeding, as still alive drone fell onto the ground and ran as fast as it only could. Because as much as Natalie liked everyone, it was the faceless ninja she had the soft spot for.

“You’re barely on your feet and wrecking havoc already?” Megatron teased, and the girl (or a femme, as of now) looked at him, and send him a smirk revealing mouth full of sharp canines. Her face was very much alike her human one, and, to be honest, Megatron felt a bit weird seeing her without glasses, even if that face was new.

“I’m nor wrecking any havoc, just those drones still don’t know their place” she sighed, rolling her eyes, and casually walked to the throne, sitting cross-egged next to Predaking. Predacon immediately held his huge head up and sniffed her suspiciously, but upon realizing who it was, put his head onto her lap and, once again, drifted into slumber. “I understood when I was around in human body, but now, when I’m in this one? Yeah, it’s new, but man, I’ve been around for, like, almost a year, and they should know what I’m capable of, even as a human.”

“They’re just drones, remember, and don’t expect them to thing all that much” Megatron admitted, and moved his gaze to cockpit, where Soundwave already settled himself with whatever he was doing. However, catlike figure of his pet, Howlback, was slowly moving towards them, alarmed by appearance of someone new.

“It’ll take them a while to get used to me, maybe” Natalie snorted, waving her hand at oversized panther, and it immediately trotted to her, purring aloud. As always, it demanded to be pet, and it was either Soundwave or Natalie. The cat didn’t exactly like anyone else, maybe minus Yusuf. Speaking of whom…

“Where’s Yusuf?” Megatron asked as the panther curled in a ball next to Natalie’s leg. Girl perked up, and for a brief moment it felt a bit weird that she doesn’t have cat ears, too (she had legs and tail, after all). She patted her chin with index finger, and then spoke:

“Last time I saw him was in the lab with your medic dorks. You know, he and Breakdown are almost as good friends as Breakdown is with KO. Obviously, Aaron is there, too. I swear to god, he and KO are worse than when Lisa still had her ‘friends’ with her. They’re like those two stupid girls, giggling about everything” she growled, petting Howlback’s triangular head.

“I join you in pain” Megatron sighed. “Most of what KnockOut thinks about is his paint. The rest of his attention goes for Breakdown.”

“Hear me when I say, they’re both totally gay” Natalie hummed, and Megaton couldn’t help a small smile - it was Primus knows how long since she started spreading her ridiculous theories about what kind of relationship the two cons had.

“What would you say for a spar?” lord asked finally, and he almost felt that green gaze turn its attention to him, so strong it was. She sighed, and then shrugged.

“Sure, why not. I’m still a bit clumsy in this body, but that’ll be a good way to get rid of it, perhaps.”

“We’ll be fighting no weapons, so don’t worry. I doubt KnockOut installed any for you yet.”

“Nah. And Meg, one more thing;”

“Hm?”

“Don’t scratch the paint!” Natalie shrieked, not so loud, but in the manner he’d seen so much in KnockOut’s movements, girly and overacting, and she played it so well, that this time, he just laughed aloud.

~•(x)•~

“So, you’re up for some ass-whooping from Nat, are ya’?” was the first thing Megatron heard upon coming onto the roof. It came from Yusuf, dark-skinned and dark-haired boy who was currently sitting on Breakdown’s arm.

“I’m hoping she’ll go easy on me” lord answered with a smirk.

“Then abandon all hope, ye who enter here, for no mercy I shall show!” Natalie laughed from almost the other end of Nemesis. Obviously, Soundwave and Predaking stood by her side. “But honestly, don’t scratch the paint. KO worked so hard on it and stuff.”

“I know, don’t worry” Megatron waved his hand, and then, with help of KnockOut and Breakdown, removed the cannon from his arm. “Ready?”

“Yah. Ladies first, mister Gentletron” Natalie smiled and then, before he could think, leaped forward on all fours, moving faster than he had anticipated she would be. He blocked open attack of clawed hands, but that was apparently what she wanted him to do, as she grabbed his hands and brought her legs up, kicking him in the face, and that was that he couldn’t block. Megatron stumbled backwards and Natalie back-flipped away from him, and before he could move, she whistled.

“I like that body. I can do stuff” and with that, she just leaped on him again. And even if she was leaving herself wide open at a times, she was too fast for him to use most of the opportunities. And, what was clearly visible, Megatron was having fun, sparring with someone equal to him with no killing intent.

In the end, paint was scratched, but Natalie didn’t seem to mind at all. Actually, she looked much better matt and scratched than shiny and new. Aside from that, there were few dents, and that was practically the outcome of her spar with Megatron, and it found others dumbfounded. Warlord could swear he heard Breakdown mutter something like ‘I don’t wanna fight any of them’.

After all, she was fast, fierce and vicious, and he was former champion. Only getting in between their fight would be worse than fighting them.

“KnockOut, what did you built her body from?” lord finally asked, walking over to the medic-turned-creator. “The strength of it is unable to be acquired via Earth materials.”

“Oh, stuff!” Natalie chirped, jumping next to him. “He was… Let’s say ‘recycling’ all the drones that were beyond saving, Vehicons, Eradicons and Insecticons. And stuff.”

“But there has to be more to it, too. Simple drones are much weaker than that” Megatron admitted, and both Natalie and KnockOut nodded.

“I had also took quite a bit from those Predacons that Shockwave blew up, didn’t want all that material to go to waste, you know” doctor admitted, a bit anxious.

“Then I should perhaps be grateful that death of my brethren didn’t go to waste” Predaking spoke, walking over to the group, now in his humanoid form.

“Yeah… You’re not mad?” doctor asked.

“No, why should I be? You put their remnants to a good use. It’s how nature works” Predaking admitted, and KnockOut visibly calmed, apparently fearing Predacon for using parts of members of his own kind. “And it’s for Natalie, so it’s no waste.”

“And you don’t feel jealous, Yusuf?” Breakdown teased, but the boy only shook his head with a smile and winked at KnockOut.

“KO promised one for me, too, so nah.”

“I wonder what I’ve missed” Predaking mused. “Because our spoiled beautician suddenly became true doctor and a creator to that.”

“HEY!” KnockOut shrieked. “I’m not spoiled, you lizard!”

Predaking, in answer, snorted, as the rest burst out with laughter at doctor’s pouting.


End file.
